Of halfbreeds and Twins
by Oblivious Henry
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Dante and Vergil's relationship. Suggestions are welcome for prompts. Please read and review. summary sucks, check them out yourself...please?
1. Prompt: Games

**Prompt: games  
Pairing: Vergil/Dante  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance

* * *

**_It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game  
_**Love Game by Lady Gaga**

**

* * *

**A tongue ran over pale flesh as Dante tipped his head back, arms around his twin's neck. Shuddering his eyes fell shut so the other wouldn't notice the glisten in his eyes. Hands ventured down and traced the silver haired Sparda's bare chest, fingertips running over the outlines of the muscles that flexed from pleasure.

Teeth soon made themselves known and Dante reached up to grip Vergil's hair, tangling the fingers into the tresses pushed back so people could tell the two apart.

Lowering his head the slayer brushed his paper-white lips against equally shaded patches of flesh.

"Don't play games," he accused, parting his eyelids slightly so bluish-silver eyes flickered dangerously.

Drifting his left hand to cup his twin brother's ass Vergil's lips curled back into a smirk and ground his hips against the other's, rolling them as Vergil nibbled along Dante's neck, nicking it so he could lap at the blood that dribbled upward and down.

"You love them," the elder challenged before maneuvering their way to the bedroom in the Devil May Cry.

Moaning softly the younger halfbreed growled as his hand fumbled back to turn the knob that was jabbed into his back to at least get some blasted relief.

"'course." Dante smirked, barely having time to add anything else before he was kissed, tongues dancing, extremely intimate touches being shared, pleasured sounds passing before the handle was turned and Vergil moved inside, shutting the door with his foot.

These _games_ were always Dante's favorite.


	2. Prompt: Poor Manners

**Prompt: poor manners  
Pairing: hinted Vergil/Dante  
Rated: K+  
Genre: humor (attempted)

* * *

**

Pizza.

It was God's indication that he loved even half-devils like a certain one who was drooling over a certain substance that gave up such a delicate waft of sinful. Silver-blue eyes flickered like a predators as the male peered at the round object like a prey, crouching down as it came ever closer.

_Just a little closer, Mr. Pizza-Man..._

'Tak, tak' hit the eardrums as the pupils formed slits.

Almost there...

A knock came at the door and the young man bolted from his seat on the floor and swung the door open at a speed that had a look of shock come upon the teenage boy's features as his lightly tanned hands held onto the container tightly so not to drop it.

"..." After a rough swallow the kid finally found his voice. "That'll be thirteen dollars and fifty cents, sir."

The man nodded and reached his hand into his back pocket to pull out a leather wallet with a photo of his twin inside as well. A very..._odd_ photograph indeed. It was of the other man sleeping. Half-naked as well. The boy decided to ignore that, hand out to take the money and handed the pizzas over.

Reaching a hand up he tipped his hat. "Have a good day, sir." he added, like all the employees did. Turning to walk off while the half-devil closed the door and tore the first box open to grab a slice and devour it with _really_ poor manners.

Which earned him a swat upside the head.

Turning with a hiss the silver haired man pouted once he caught sight of the elder twin of the two. A rolled up newspaper in his left hand and rubbing his temple with the other from annoyance.

"You have such poor manners, Dante," he sighed heavily before lowering the paper and unrolling it to read the day's news.

"Bah bur, Bargal!" Dante protested through his mouthful.

Vergil simply shrugged it off and went over to the red leather couch to read the paper with more interest than he would admit as he crosses his legs. "You deserved it."

The younger simply fumed, a single sliver of cheese dangling from his mouth.


	3. Prompt: Sick

**Prompt: sick  
Pairing: Vergil/Dante  
Rated: K

* * *

**

A loud, obnoxious, '_**AAAA-CHOOO!**_' came echoing throughout the Devil May Cry as a certain silver haired twin cocked his head in the direction of said sound to see that his stupid younger brother was standing there with a disgusting sniff.

How half-demons could get sick...was surprising in itself.

"...Dante?"

"Boh..." the male responded with a thick sound of a cough. His dazed blueish-grey spheres went over to the other man and lifted a hand to rub his nose, sadly...to **Vergil's** dismay...getting green boogers all over it. Dripping down the hand and the elder Sparda cringed at the sight of nastiness. "...ornin' Bergel..."

Another violent sneeze came about with a round of coughs as the older form moved to stand up from the couch to trudge over to the sickly being.

"...you should be in bed, fool." he mumbled, looking over the other's pale features.

Yep, even though he didn't think it was possible, his brother...his _idiot_ brother was sick. With the Cold. Amazing, simply wonderful. Sarcasm.

"I'm...bish, I'm bine!" Dante snarled, waving his hand. The one covered in boogers at that and Vergil jumped back.

"I don't want those disgusting, vile, things on me!" he snapped, wiping his shirt off hastily even if nothing had marred it. "Stop flailing that hand!"

The younger paused and blinked tiredly a couple of times.

Looking his twin over Vergil noted how flushed the other's face was, how much he was supporting himself on the frame to the door. Interesting...very interesting...

Sighing he shifted to hook Dante's arm around his neck even though the other whined pitifully and squirmed in vain. The struggling ceased after a few moments and the elder Sparda moved up the stairs towards his twin's room.

May as well put the guy to bed. He'd be useless if he's sick.

Still a wonder how he got this way.

"B...Ver...Vergil..." Dante mumbled as his head leaned against the man's shoulder, his double colored eyes sliding shut.

"Yes?"

"...I love you..."

"Wha-" Vergil started, turning his head to stare at the other with wide eyes before blinking from both shock and stupidity once he saw that the other was softly snoring and resting. The red that dared to attack his face backed down once Vergil frowned deeply. "...stupid Dante."

With that he made it to the room and set the younger under the covers and tucked him in gently. Having Dante situated the elder then set a chair up beside the bed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down and peered down on the other with half-lidded eyes.


End file.
